The One
by didgeridoo
Summary: Kate has been with Tom for quite a while now. She used to think that he was the one for her. Doubts started to come up when she met Tom’s colleague – Jack, for the first time. M rated.


_**The One**_

_Kate has been with Tom for quite a while now. She used to think that he was the one for her. Doubts started to come up when she met Tom's colleague – Jack, for the first time. Kate just loved the way he smiled, they way he made her feel like a teenage girl experiencing her first crush. She just couldn't take her eyes off the wonderful Dr. Shephard. Whenever she was in the same room with him she suddenly behaved very awkwardly, and with that the tension between them seemed to progress, to a level they never expected it to go to. _

_If she only knew that Jack felt the same way about her…._

This morning Kate woke up to the sound of some kind of hammering. Slowly she opened her eyes, seeing the empty space in the bed. She remembered that it was one of Tom's long days at the hospital so he must have left early in the morning without waking her.

The bright red numbers on the digital alarm clock next to the bed let her know that it was 8.15 am. She couldn't help but yawn at the very sight of it. She threw her head back on the pillow and wanted to continue her blissful sleep.

Bang – bang – bang! Again, the annoying hammering woke her up. Kate let out a sigh of annoyance and decided to find out what was causing it. So with that the brunette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slowly made her way out of bed.

As she arrived in the kitchen, she finally found what cost her sleep this morning and she couldn't help but hold her breath at the very sight in front of her.

Jack Shepherd was there, stretched out on her kitchen floor, his head under the sink, and a tool in his hand. An element that added a nice touch of masculinity, making him even more irresistible to her watchful eyes. Her eyes travelled along his body and she was slightly disappointed at the fact that she couldn't get a proper look of his beautiful face. So instead she opted to allow her eyes to travel further down south, stopping at the area of his covered manhood. The very sight of it suddenly developed a distinct wetness between her legs.

What she didn't know was that out of his angle, Jack could see her very well, and he smirked to himself as he realised what Kate was staring at.

"Hey there"– Jack said as he pulled himself up from under the sink, snapping Kate out of her reverie.

She suddenly felt very embarrassed at what she was doing, and her face slightly blushed and a quiet "Hey" was all she could get out of her mouth in response.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? " Jack asked.

"Umm, yeah…..I……. " Kate answered, nodding as a she gave him a small smile, the whole situation making her feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm really sorry. Maybe I can make up for it one day. "- he said and smiled back at her, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Thanks but it's no big deal. What are you doing here anyway? "Kate asked.

"I saw Tom earlier this morning, desperately trying to find a plumber because one of the pipes broke, and as it is my day off I promised to take a look at it. I'm almost done with it. "– Jack replied in a distinct and professional manner

"Thanks a lot for your help, Jack. I really appreciate it!"– Kate said.

"You're very welcome! Besides I try to maintain the proven fact that plumbers are always late or never show up. So sooner or later Tom would have called me anyway"- Jack said and chuckled.

Jack was very good with his hands, so he often helped his friends with fixing things.

"Well, I guess so. He probably doesn't even know how to hold a hammer! "Kate said and they both laughed at her statement.

"If you excuse me, I better get back to it. I should probably be finished in 20 minutes. "Jack said and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his left arm.

In answer to that motion Kate could feel the pain between her legs getting stronger and more imminent, and as a result her nipples hardened beneath her shirt. She quickly hid them behind her folded arms.

"Okay, I'm gonna have my morning shower then! " Kate said and headed towards the bathroom.

She shut the door firmly behind her and turned the key.

The cold water now feeling good on her heated skin, but it couldn't put out the burning fire inside her.

Suddenly her right hand started travelling down her body, slipping into the expanse of her wet center. The thought of him lying there under her sink; Kate was surprised at how much wetter that thought just made her. Slowly she began massaging the most sensitive part of her body. She imagined him coming in through the door and replacing her hands with his.

The brunette pressed two fingers into her opening; and started stroking her clit – panting as she got herself awfully close to the edge. She shut her eyes as her hot walls finally tightened around her hand.

Coming down from her high, she threw her head back against the shower wall, the cold water running down her body, washing away the sweat, which covered her skin. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she stepped out of the shower, in order to dry up and get dressed.

Fully dressed now and pulling her wet hair up to a knot she headed towards the kitchen, only to find out that Jack was obviously done with his job.

"You finished? " Kate asked with a tone of disappointment in her voice as she saw him packing up his tool box.

"Yeah." Jack answered, who didn't hear her coming. As he was about to grab the hammer out of the sink , a thought crossed his mind. _'What if I would just leave it there? She would have to bring it back to me wouldn't she? And then…_' a smile crept up on his face and with that he closed the tool box, leaving the hammer behind.

"Well, after fixing our pipe, the least I can do for you is make you a cup of coffee. " - Kate said.

"I'd love to, but I got an important meeting back at the hospital for which I'm probably gonna be late for already. " Jack said with a sad voice.

"Oh okay, maybe another time then" - Kate said, and the disappointment in her voice now clear enough for him to see.

"Well, maybe another time" - Jack said, and as the words left his mouth, he couldn't help but look deep into her green emerald eyes, and she just did the same, sinking in his soft brown orbs. They jus stood there, only a few inches away from each other, heat radiating around their bodies, and at that moment they just wanted to jump each other, but the sexual tension too big for them to handle it in a proper way, so they just kept standing there, for another moment, their eyes locked, their bodies frozen to the ground as their inner flames just seemed to get higher. Their minds now in another world, they were not realizing, his lips now dangerously close to hers, so she could feel his hot and heavy breath on them, their hearts racing as if they would explode any moment.

As Kate's mind slowly came back to reality, realising what she was about to do, she stepped back until the distance between them was safe again.

The brunette turned her head away, avoiding his eyes to not lose control again.

" I….uhm…I think you should go now" – she said.

"Yeah, see you later"- he said and shook her hand, the touch of it sending shivers down her spine.

"See you and thanks again for your help. " - she said

"No big deal"- he said, smiled at her and with that he left.

Kate closed the door behind him, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth even though deep inside her she regretted not giving in to him. She leaned bank at the door and slowly sank to the floor as she said a silent

"Oh my god", as the recent event re-played in her head.

_(Later in the afternoon)_

Kate felt a bit thirsty so she grabbed a glass and went over to the sink in order to fill it with water, when her eyes fell on a certain object. '_What the heck is a hammer doing in my sink?_' she asked herself. As she remembered the events of the morning she knew it must be Jack's. Kate placed the glass next to her and took the hammer in one of her hands, with the index finger of her other hand she travelled it along the object, as if she would be touching the owner of the tool.

She put it up to her cheek, sighing as she could smell his scent. '_Maybe I'll just keep it; it just feels so good to know that I have something that belongs to him. But sooner or later he will find out anyway. So I better bring it back to him now!'_ She thought and grabbed her coat. But something was holding her back and she let herself sink into the closest chair, taking a moment to think about it. Kate was so worked up today and after what happened in the morning, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. What was it? Why did she always feel this way around Jack? She had been Tom's girlfriend for a long time now, and she definitely wasn't one of those women who would cheat on someone she loved. But did she still love Tom? Kate couldn't deny that she cared about him but was it real love? Was he the one for her? Things weren't really going well with their relationship lately. They didn't fight or anything. But they haven't made love for weeks now and hardly spent any time together as his days at the hospitals were long.

But with Jack it was different, she felt happy every time she was around him. He was the one who made her laugh, the one she joked around with. The one she cried for when he was gone. The one who made her feel weak in the knees. The one she wanted to be next to her when she woke up in the morning.

'_Could it be…? No way – this can't be happening!_' She thought when it finally clicked in her head that….

"Oh my god - I've fallen for him! I'm in love with Jack!" Kate said, and covered her mouth with her hand as she was shocked at what she just found out about herself. Then she checked her watch – Tom wouldn't be home for the next six hours. With that she got up and made her way towards Jack's apartment.

Now she was standing there in front of his door for five minutes, feeling like a school girl who was too scared of entering the headmaster's room

'_Damn it Kate! Don't be such a coward_!' She told herself, and with that she knocked on the door. '_Please don't be home! Please don't be home_' – Kate said, because the fact that she was head over heels in love with him made this an awfully uncomfortable situation for her. Her eyes snapped open as she heard someone turning the key on the other side of the door. Kate's heart was racing now and shivers went down her spine as she was suddenly looking into those beautiful soft brown eyes again. Neither of them was saying a word, moving seemed to be something from another world.

To their surprise it was her who made the first step.

"I uhm…I uhm….you..err…you forgot your hammer." Kate finally managed to get out and held the object up. Jack's eyes still didn't move an inch, no sound left his lips. He kept looking at her, like a hungry lion would look at an antelope. Jack suddenly grabbed the hammer, threw it to the ground and in the next moment Kate suddenly felt herself leaning back against the wall and Jack pressing his body tightly against hers, making her gasp softly.

Jack moved his mouth to her ear.

"You didn't just come here to give me my hammer back, did you? " Jack said in a lustful tone.

"Jack, what are you talking about, what do you…?" Kate started, but was cut off by the very man who pressed his body now even tighter against hers allowing a small moan to escape her lips.

"Oh come on stop it Kate! We both know that we want it since we've met!" he said in the same lustful tone as before.

Kate couldn't stand too look at him anymore, so she turned her face to the other side.

"Jack, please, I can't" Kate tried in a kind of desperate tone as she felt the dampness forming between her legs as a reaction to him stroking her arms.

"I don't wanna know what you can or can't do Kate; this is about what you want. So tell me what do you want?" Jack said, getting impatient now.

Kate still avoided his eyes because she knew that she would lose the control over her body completely.

"I don…" Kate started but was cut off by Jack again.

"Don't lie to me Kate; don't stare at my cock like that and then try to convince me a few hours later that you don't want me, because I can smell your wetness from up here, baby" Jack said with a huge amount of sexiness in his voice and with that conveyed he pressed the bulge which was covered by his jeans against her pelvis and nibbled at her earlobe. At first she was shocked at what he just said, and felt embarrassed that he had caught her checking him out. Hearing him talking like that and feeling his tongue on that sensitive spot made her whole body tremble, the pain between her legs got even more unbearable and she bucked her hips against his without realising.

As Kate was still avoiding his eyes and not answering this time he got angrier.

"Damn it Kate! Tell me that you want me as bad as I want you" and he furiously hit his hand against the wall right next to her.

After a few seconds, she turned her head looking at him with a tear running down her face.

Jack kind of felt bad for making her cry; he hated to see her like this. So he took her in arms, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back with one hand.

"Ssssh! It's okay! I'm sorry if I was getting too furious. I didn't mean to scare you! I'm so sorry sweetheart!" Jack said with a soft and caring voice, kissing her forehead.

As her sobbing calmed down a bit Jack asked her: "What's wrong Kate? Please, talk to me!"

Kate thought about it for a moment, if she should tell him or not, but as she looked into those soft brown eyes which were looking at her so sincerely, she decided that he deserved to know the truth. She hoped that with what she was going to tell him that at least their friendship would survive.

Having him looking at her like that made it impossible for Kate to say a single word, so she looked down to the floor as she opened her mouth.

"I uhm…I uhm..I…uh...I…" she sighed once more before finally saying "I fell for you".

Jack couldn't believe what he just heard. He longed so much to hear those words out of her mouth. But as she was with Tom all the time he thought that she would never say them to him.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "You…you…love me?" Jack asked her to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Kate simply answered while nodding her head.

"But you….and….Tom…and?" Jack said who still couldn't get out a complete sentence.

Kate still made as less eye contact with him as possible in order to not lose control of the situation.

"I care about him and I always thought that I loved him, but then you showed up with your charisma, your smile and I uh…I'm in love with you. Those feelings are so strong that they scare the hell out of me and the whole thing just confuses me. I'm scared that if I'm going to sleep with you now that I'll wake up the next morning and find you gone!" Another small tear rolled down her cheek as she poured her heart out in front him.

He moved his face a bit closer to hers and wiped the tear out of her face with his thumb.

"You've no idea Kate, how much I've been waiting for you to say something like this. I love you, I always did and always will! And yeah, it scares the hell out of me as well and you have to believe me that I could never leave you. Damn it Kate, please just shut up now and give into me!" and with that Jack pulled her back into his embrace pressing his lips against hers, kissing her softly.

Kate put her arms around his neck and answered the kiss immediately, deepening it in the process. Both poured all their passion into this kiss and it felt as if they were now in a place only they knew, far away from the real word. After a while they both pulled apart to catch their breath, looking into each others eyes, which were filled with love for the other. No words needed to be said until their lips collided for another passionate kiss. She moaned as his tongue plundered her mouth. Their kiss getting hungrier now, and their hands moving at a frantic pace. Never breaking the kiss they headed towards the bedroom.

They fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, and as Jack ended up on top he stripped his shirt of. As soon as Kate saw his exposed chest, she let her hands run over it.

Jack pulled the shirt over her head and attacked her mouth with another feverish kiss, while his hands cupped her breasts through the bra and she let out a whimper. The sound of it turned him on with a moan and with that his hands slid to her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

Jack licked his way down her soft and hot skin and then stopped at her breasts. He took the right nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it while caressing the other nipple and then the other way round.

He put a trail of wet kisses down her stomach, stopping at the line of her panties. Jack looked up to her, waiting for a confirmation. As she nodded eagerly, Jack gripped the sides of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. Jack took a moment to take in the sight of her beauty. He then licked his way up her leg, putting another trail of wet kisses on her inner thighs.

Jack gripped her thighs and eased them apart, and groaned at the sight of her incredibly hot and wet center.

"Fuck Kate, have you ever been this wet before?"

Before Kate could give him any kind of answer, he leaned down and started moving his tongue in out of her. She now grasped his head with her hands while she was bucking her hips into his mouth, and letting out loud sounds of appreciative pleasure, which made him thrust his tongue even harder into her pussy.

She was shocked that she felt the familiar tingling already, and it was so powerful that she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Oh god Jack, oh god, I'm coming, I'm coming!" she cried out as he was bringing her to release, having her coming hard in his face as a result. Jack wiped her wetness out if his face and moved up her body. As she opened her sexually satisfied eyes, he smiled proudly at her for making her come so soon and so hard.

Jack then pressed his lips against hers and Kate groaned into his mouth as she could taste herself on his tongue.

She smiled at him and in a quick motion she flipped them over, with her on top now.

"You have way too many clothes on" Kate said, unbuckling his belt and throwing his jeans down to the ground.

Kate ran her hands over his hairy chest and worked her tongue over his nipples, which made him growl from the back of his throat in response, and then she continued her ministrations by massaging his hardened length through the fabric of his boxers.

Eagerly she removed the last bit of clothing off of him and hungrily licked her lips as his big hard cock was right in front of her.

Kate then took him in her fist and worked her hand up and down his length which kept growing steadily in her hand.

She took her hand away and looked up at Jack.

"My turn to taste you" she teased and a second later she caressed his member with her tongue and Jack let out a moan of pleasure.

"Kate you don't have to do this." But all he got in answer was her speeding up her ministrations on him. So he just sighed and enjoyed what she was doing to him.

"Oh fuck Kate" - Jack hissed and rolled his eyes up as he hit the back of her throat with every thrust.

Jack felt his release coming closer – "Gonna come baby, you better move" – Jack said and Kate just started sucking harder on him, and waited in anticipation for his release. As she felt his body tense she knew how close he was, so she worked her mouth hard on him and a moment later she felt her mouth filled with his hot release. Jack cried out loud as his mind numbing release hit him, leaving him unable to think or move for at least thirty seconds, his eyes were shut tightly.

Kate drank him down and licked his member not wanting a single drop of his release being wasted.

When she was done, she slowly moved up and nibbled on his bottom lip and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Did you like it?" Kate asked with a big smile on her face.

"Jesus Kate, that was amazing! You didn't have to do that you know." Jack said, with a still laboured breath

"I know but I just wanted to have you come in my mouth." Kate said in a lustful tone. Jack groaned and

with that he flipped them over so he was on top of her again. He pressed his lips hard against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth and this time tasting himself on hers while he positioned his hard cock at her entrance. He teased her with his tip while he continued kissing her passionately until Kate broke away in frustration. "Jaaack! What the hell? Just get inside me!"

"Oh baby I will, I will! But as we both have been waiting so long for this moment, I want you to do me a favour. I want you to watch my big cock as it moves inside you and you tell me exactly how it feels. Okay?"

Kate groaned at his words and found herself nodding her head.

"Okay here we go then" Jack said and Kate focused her eyes on his length as he slowly started to move into her.

As she watched the motion of him connecting them, she thought she would come right then.

"Aaaaah! Feels so good, oh god Jack you're so huge!" Kate moaned as he slowly slid inside her.

After having his whole length inside her, he gave her a moment to adjust to his size. He filled her completely and they were a perfect match.

"Oh my god, you're inside me Jack, you're inside me! Please move!" Kate panted at the sensation of being connected to him.

Jack obeyed and slowly started moving in and out of her. Kate pressed the back of her head harder into her pillow as she kept moaning his name. Jack sank deeper and deeper inside of her and she dug her finger nails in his shoulders, nearly breaking the skin which covered the area. Kate arched up in order to meet his thrusts.

"Oh Jack, I'm so close, god I'm so close! Make me come! I need to come now!" Kate whimpered as she felt the familiar tingling in her lower region again.

Jack picked up his pace and thrusted harder and deeper into her until he felt her tighten around his cock. She screamed out loud in ecstasy as her release hit her like a bolt of lightning and a massive rush of pleasure rocked her body, and with sensing and feeling that right away he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay, it's okay! I've got you baby!" Jack said in a soft tone while she buried her face in his neck, as the last few waves of pleasure left her body.

When she finally calmed down she collapsed on the bed and she felt his still hard member initiating slow thrusting inside her again.

After a few hard thrusts Kate could feel as his body tensed.

"Jack, let it go!" Kate said, still breathless and stroked his arm.

"Kate I'm going to explode!" Jack hissed.

"It's okay, just let go now, please come in me!" Kate begged and after two more deep thrusts, she heard him crying out and was suddenly flooded with his hot white semen. She whimpered as she felt another release coming closer, trying to fight it as she thought it would be too much for her to come yet again.

Jack recovered and felt that she was close again so he sped up his thrusting and started flicking her nipples. The pleasure simply became too much for her as she cried his name out as the third orgasm hit her this night.

After they regained their breath, Jack kissed her lips again. The kiss turned out to be hungrier than expected and Jack felt himself getting hard inside her once more and he groaned into her mouth.

"Kate, baby, I need you to come one more time" Jack whispered in her ear.

"No, Jack, I can't! If I have one more orgasm tonight I think I'll die!" – Kate said in an almost desperate tone, but knew that Jack wouldn't stop loving her until he made her come once more.

Jack thrusted deep and hard into her – trying to get her to the edge once more as he whispered naughty words into her ear.

"God Kate, you have no idea how good it feels to fuck your hot and wet pussy! You like my big hard cock fucking your brains out don't you?"

Kate spread her legs further apart and Jack groaned as he felt himself sinking deeper into her.

Jack sped up his pace and was now literally hammering into her in a frantic pace.

"Are you close, baby?" Jack asked with a laboured breath as he felt himself getting dangerously close to release.

"Oh god yes, Jack, I'm so close, so close! Come with me, come with me now! Now, Jack, now! Aahhhh!" Kate panted and they both came hard at the same time. Their releases seemed to last like forever as they both screamed out in pleasure and the orgasm shook their bodies.

When Kate regained her senses she realised that Jack was still on top of her, his face buried in her neck.

"Are you okay?" Kate giggled.

Jack moaned and stirred, and it seemed like he needed all his energy to lift his head up and look at her.

"Shit Kate, I thought I was going to die! You made me come three times!"

Kate just brushed her lips against his. "Well, that's for wearing me out and giving me four orgasms. I won't be able to walk for a whole week without feeling the soreness between my legs!"

Jack chuckled and softly kissed her once more before moving off of her, both groaning in frustration as he slid out of her.

They both snuggled close to each other and Kate rested her head on his chest. "I love you" – Jack said as he put his arm around her. "I love you too" Kate answered and they both enjoyed the moment and hearing nothing but each other's breathing in the silence.

As Jack looked down at her he realised that she had already fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, softly whispering in her ear – "I told you I would make up for robbing your sleep this morning!" and minutes later he joined her in the blissful slumber.


End file.
